


Prince of Egos

by Loopstagirl



Series: Camelot_Drabble [54]
Category: Merlin - Fandom, Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopstagirl/pseuds/Loopstagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When out on a hunting trip, Merlin and Arthur stumble across something. Something decidedly magical...and something that seems to take them to an entire different place other than Camelot. Little did they know they had ended up in Sherwood Forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince of Egos

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own neither of these fandoms.
> 
> Camelot_Drabble gave us the prompt of crossover - so thought I would take it literally. Hope it works.

“ _Mer_ lin, will you hurry up?”

“What’s the point? We don’t know where we are, hurrying will only get us killed faster. I told you not to walk into the light, but oh no, what did you have to do?”

“Merlin?”

“Yes?”

“Shut up.”

Wondering if being told to shut up was better than being told to hurry up, Merlin closed his mouth and ran after the prince. What had been an ordinary hunting trip had turned into something much more. The sorcerer attack had come from nowhere. Merlin wasn’t being quite fair when he said that Arthur had gone towards the light. More like he had been magically thrown towards it and it was only as he was diving after his prince did Merlin realise it wasn’t just a light, but some sort of magical portal.

The next thing he knew, they had been in a forest.

But he knew this wasn’t the forest that surrounded Camelot. Arthur was refusing to admit that, but Merlin knew he must have realised. Arthur was a keen hunter, he knew the surrounding woodland almost as well as he knew the castle. The fact that neither of them had any idea where they were meant Merlin knew they were nowhere near Camelot. While grateful they had been thrown into surroundings they at least recognised to some extent (surely a forest was just a forest?) Merlin knew it was going to make getting home far harder. It would probably involve him having to use magic discreetly without Arthur noticing. But the bright lights that seemed to act as the portals would be a bit hard to hide…

“Ow!” Merlin was snapped out his thoughts by walking straight into Arthur’s back. The prince had stopped and Merlin didn’t stand a chance as he was sent sprawling to the ground. Arthur glanced over his shoulder.

“Useless,” he muttered, reaching down a hand and pulling his servant to his feet.

“Well, if you are just going to stop, what do you…mmp!” Merlin didn’t stand a chance as Arthur simply turned and planted his hand directly across the warlock’s mouth. It was those actions that showed just how tense Arthur was and Merlin instantly stilled.

“There’s someone out there,” Arthur breathed, removing his hand at the same time. Merlin took the hint and stayed quiet this time, listening intently. It was true; he could hear footsteps. Angling himself to make sure that Arthur was still in front of him, Merlin let his eyes flash and caused some of the branches shielding the path in front of them to bend back out of the way. It was as if they were caught in the breeze… except there was no breeze.

Someone cursed and there was a flash of movement as they clearly tried to conceal themselves. It was enough for Arthur to draw his sword and Merlin to allow his magic to fill him up. Normally he would have voted for the negotiations course of action – it made keeping Arthur alive so much easier. But they had no idea where they were and that was putting Merlin on edge.

“Who’s there?” Arthur called commandingly and movement met his words. For a moment, Merlin thought that the princely tone had worked and the person was going to reveal themselves. But then Merlin realised the movement was coming from all around them.

“Arthur!”

His shout was too late, however, as they suddenly found themselves surrounded.

“This is an ambush!” A voice yelled and Merlin groaned. The figures surrounding them all seemed to be disguised, blending into the forestry around them. Merlin knew they must have walked straight past them without knowing they were there. Judging by the tight line of Arthur’s mouth, he was thinking the same and was less than happy about being taken off guard.

“A little of what you have could go a long way for the poor of Nottingham.”

“We have nothing,” Arthur responded calmly, although Merlin could see the way his hand was tightened on the hilt of his sword. “And I don’t know where this Nottingham is. But if you come to Court, you can petition my father, he might be able to aid you if it is not an open act of war against the other kingdoms.”

There was a stunned silence. For a moment, Merlin thought it had worked until great peals of laughter echoed around them. The man who had spoken walked forward, an arrow nocked with precision on a bow.

“Who are you then? Talking all fancy like some sort of lord.”

“Prince Arthur of Camelot and I demanded that you allow us to pass.”

“Sorry, mate,” another voice sounded and Merlin suddenly realised the whole gang were closing in on them. “No Camelot here.”

“Arthur!” Merlin’s call had a little more effect this time and Arthur turned. But he was still too late, for Merlin found he had been grabbed by a man that resembled a mountain more than a man. He knew Percival would be a match for him, but Merlin had no chance and he was held with ease. He kept his magic back but braced himself.

“Let my servant go,” Arthur ordered, twirling his sword with precision as he levelled it at the man.

“Your servant?” The first man kept Arthur covered with his bow but Merlin saw the way he traded glances with anothe. There was a fondness in that look and Merlin realised it was the same as the ones that often passed between him and his master, although he would forever deny it. He had a feeling there was more to this group than just being common thieves.

“Who are you?” Arthur demanded, both hands on his sword as he clearly tried to stop himself being surrounded. The man grinned, giving a mocking bow even while keeping his bow nocked and ready. Merlin knew this man would be as deadly with a weapon as Arthur.

“Robin Hood, at your service, _My Lord.”_


End file.
